It Should Have Been Me: Gruvia Oneshot
by TheWritingStar
Summary: Watching the person you love most takes a toll. Gruvia one shot


She felt her body hit the ground and she snapped her head. In that moment her soul left her body and her throat burned from the scream she released.

Her eyes caught the sight of the enemies blast shooting through his chest, piercing his heart. His limp body crashed to the ground and another scream came out and she swore she tasted blood.

Her knees became bloody as she tripped and crawled towards him, ignoring the rocks scrapping her skin.

Everything went quiet, she couldn't hear Lyon begging her to get up and fight or Meredy's pleads, instead she heard nothing.

Not even her own heartbeat could be sensed.

"It should of been me." Juvia's sobs came out like crashing waves, her body shaking like she had just been dumped into cold water.

"No no no no" her breathing picked up and it wasn't fair.

She tried to shake him but there was no response. His crimson blood stained his pale body and a part of Juvia died.

There was so much blood and bile was threatening to spill from her.

"I'm not worthy of this sacrifice. I don't deserve to live unlike you, my my body is wa-water, it's it's not f-fair." All of the painful memories of life came haunting Juvia all at once.

She put her life on the line because she didn't believe she served a purpose, until she met Gray her life didn't have meaning. Even now Gray deserved to live happily even if she couldn't be there.

He was a kind hearted person who fought for his friends and did the right thing, she was a girl with too much darkness in her past to be saved.

She begged for time to stop, to replace herself with him, but no matter how hard she pleaded the damage was done.

Rain began to pour, nothing compared to the shallow drops that used to follow her, no this was different. Like sharp pellets of hail, it could pierce the skin. Her mind was foggy and she didn't care if she died right there and then.

She could of stayed their for hours, holding the corpse of her beloved.

Then the minute restarted. However her memories didn't erase.

Hours after the battle, the guild went back to their hotel. Juvia was still shaking and after talking to Lyon, she realized she was the one whose memories didn't leave.

However she told Lucy what had happened and she had the same issue of remembering, lucky for her, it wasn't bad.

Instead of the hotel, her feet took her else where. She just kept walking, holding her body, afraid that the first time was the real outcome.

She needed to be alone, needed to calm herself before her rain returned. Even with her memories she didn't run and jump to her beloved like normal, no, she was terrified he would vanish.

The cold air made her more on edge and her footsteps weren't heard as she was lost in her head, trying to keep her sane.

"It should of been Juvia." She whispered.

"Juvia!" She heard the familiar voice of Gray.

He grabbed her hand and spun her around. Looking into her eyes, he expected to see the adoring look and almost hearts forming but instead he saw terror.

He saw emptiness and trauma.

"Juvia, are you okay?" He asked. She was shivering and even though he could stand the cold, it wasn't extremely cool out.

"Juvia, Juvia watched you die." She sobbed and he knew she wasn't lying. To be honest everyone felt the minute but only few remembered it, unfortunately Juvia was one of them.

"Juvia watched you sacrifice yourself for her, when Juvia should of been the one to go down." He felt her tears on his bare chest and a light rain came down, but it wasn't cold.

"Juvia don't say that. Even if I had died, I would do it again and again. But I'm here and alive so please stop crying." He caressed her cheek and remember what he was going to say before the incident.

The rain lightened and she met his eyes. Even though he was in her arms, the reassurance wasn't truly there and he felt it.

Before she could stammer our another word, he kissed her. He wanted their kiss to be light and full of warmth but it was full of pain and sadness, need and temptation. Tears slipped his eyes because he could feel the pain radiating off of her, making him pull her in harder, to give her the strength she needed.

She broke them apart and just stared. This felt like a dream too but it wasn't.

"I'm not going anywhere" he said and watched as the gleam in her eyes returned.

"I know" she said and courageously pulled him in for another kiss.

The moment they shared wasn't two kids confessing their love, no, it was a promise. A promise that they would protect each other, no matter what. It was pain and fear being acknowledged but their reassurance kept them together.

Her breathing caught in her throat and a smile was on his face. This moment felt like forever and she was thankful.

"Now let's go get some food." Gray wrapped his arm around her and led her to the diner down the street.

From around the corner Erza and Lucy smiled.

"I guess that works as a straight answer." Lucy giggled and Erza nodded.


End file.
